memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Reue (Episode)
Die Voyager kann die Besatzung eines Gefangenenschiffes retten und gerät dadurch in ein ethisches Dilemma. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog Auf dem Weg zur nygeanischen Heimatwelt erleidet ein nygeanisches Gefangenenschiff einen Warpkernbruch und wird infolge dessen von der Crew der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] gerettet. Der Captain meldet, dass sein Schiff mit Plasmastrahlung überschwemmt wird und bittet um einen Nottransport. Kimortet 11 Lebenszeichen, zwei davon sehr schwach. Janeway lässt die Verletzten auf die Krankenstation und den Rest in den Frachtraum beamen. Gleichzeitig schickt sie die Sicherheit an beide Orte. Nur drei nygeanische und fünf benkaranische Gefangene und vier der nygeanischen Wärter überleben diesen Vorfall. Nachdem Yediq, der Direktor des Gefangenenschiffs materialisiert wird, erkennt er, dass zwei seiner Gefangenen fehlen und fragt nach. Tuvok informiert ihn, dass sie auf die Krankenstation gebeamt wurden. Auf der Krankenstation nimmt unterdessen der Nygeaner Iko Seven of Nine als Geisel und droht sie zu töten. Der Doktor und Sicherheitsoffiziere versuchen die Lage zu entspannen. Akt I: Der Frachtraum wird zum Zellentrakt thumb|leftthumb|Iko nimmt Seven als Geisel Der Doktor versucht eine gewaltfreie Lösung zu erreichen. Iko fordert ein Schiff und etwas Nahrung. Das MHN meint, dass er dies vielleicht arrangieren kann, er aber Seven freilassen muss. Iko meint, dass er kein Idiot sei. Yediq und Tuvok, die dazukommen, versuchen die Situation zu entschärfen. Während Tuvok versucht zu deeskalieren, meint Yediq zu Iko, dass sein Vorhaben aussichtslos ist. Der Doktor fragt Yediq in dieser Situation, wer er ist und der Nygeaner stellt sich als Direktor von der nygeanischen Gefängnispolizei vor. Iko ist abgelenkt und Seven befreit sich mit ein paar Schlägen. Daraufhin nimmt Iko den Doktor als Geisel. Da er nur ein Hologramm ist, schießt Tuvok mit einem Handphaser durch ihn hindurch und betäubt Iko. Captain Kathryn Janeway, Tuvok, Chakotay und Yediq diskutieren anschließend die adäquate Unterbringung der Gefangenen, dabei stellt sich heraus, dass sie alle zum Tode verurteilt wurden und sich auf dem Weg zu ihrer Exekution befinden. Tuvok erkundigt sich dabei, weshalb sie die Rettungskapseln des Schiffes nicht nutzten. Yedig antwortet, dass er nicht die Flucht eines Gefangenen riskieren durfte. Tuvok erkundigt sich nach der Art der Verbrechen, worauf Yedig antwortet, dass alle acht Mörder sind, drei davon Mehrfachtäter. Er berichtet, dass ihr Sternensystem 13 Lichtjahre entfernt ist. Janeway muss ihm aber mitteilen, dass sie in die entgegengesetzte Richtung fliegen. Daraufhin bietet Yediq an, ein Rendezvous mit einem ihrer Schiffe zu arrangieren. Es wird jedoch einige Tage dauern, weshalb Tuvok mit Yediq Vorkehrungen treffen wird. Nachdem sie gegangen sind, meint Chakotay zum Captain, dass sich einige unwohl fühlen werden, acht Männer dem Tod zu überantworten, aber Janeway stellt klar, dass die Oberste Direktive immer noch gilt. Janeway überträgt Tuvok gegen den Willen von Yediq die Mitverantwortung für die Gefangenen. Dieser lässt einen Hochsicherheitstrakt im Frachtraum errichten. thumb|Iko greift absichtlich in das Kraftfeld. Auf der Krankenstation, ist unterdessen Seven of Nine damit beschäftigt, das Programm des Doktors zu reparieren. Dieser beschwert sich, dass er die Situation fast unter Kontrolle hatte, als sie und "Tuvok the Kid" die Schießerei auslösten. Seven erkennt, dass sein Programm beschädigt ist. Der Doktor meint, dass Tuvoks Feuer wohl eine Feedbackwelle in seinem Programm ausgelöst hat. Bereitwillig hilft ihm Seven das Problem zu beheben. Bald darauf erscheint Janeway auf der Krankenstation und erkundigt sich nach Seven. Diese Gelegenheit nutzt Iko und spricht den Captain an. Er will freigelassen werden, was Janeway jedoch nicht tun kann. Iko fasst daraufhin in das Kraftfeld und droht sie alle zu töten. Janeway ruft daraufhin Tuvok und erkundigt sich nach dem Zustand der Gefangenenunterkünfte. Als der Sicherheitschef berichtet, dass die Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen sind, lässt Janeway sie hinüber beamen. Tuvok bespricht mit Yedig die Bewachung der Gefangenen und stellt zwei Sicherheitsleute zusätzlich zu seinem Stab ab. Zwei weitere werden am Eingang postiert sein. Tuvok gestattet ihnen das Tragen ihrer Waffen im Frachtraum. Sobald sie den Frachtraum verlassen, werden sie gebeten, diese abzugeben. Die Gefangenen werden durch Tritaniumschotts eingeschlossen. Nachdem die Gefangenen untergebracht sind, will Neelix ihnen Essen, talaxianischen Gewürzeintopf auf Leola-Reis-Pilaw servieren. Yediq ist strikt dagegen, da Gefangene ein so opulentes Mahl nicht verdienen. Neelix meint aber, dass auf der Voyager Sternenflottenstandards herrschen. Daher bekommen die Gefangenen zu essen. Neelix serviert dem Benkaraner Joleg eine Portion, der sich dafür bedankt, dass Neelix Yedig Parolie geboten hat. thumb|Seven of Nine repariert die Matrix des Doktors. Unterdessen repariert Seven of Nine die Matrix des Doktors auf der Krankenstation. Dabei geht der Doktor auf und ab und Seven meint, dass die Reparatur leichter wäre, wenn er stehenbleiben würde. Er findet es falsch, sie zur Hinrichtung zu überstellen, da sie ein Föderationsschiff sind und nicht die Barke der Toten. Seven fragt, ob es ihm lieber wäre, der Captain ließe sie frei, was der Doktor verneint. Anschließend fügt sie hinzu, dass die Exekution verhindert, dass die Männer jemals wieder zu einer Gefahr werden. Der Doktor meint, dass lebenslange Haft den gleichen Effekt hat. Seven erwidert, dass diese erhebliche Ressourcen erfordert, was die Nygeaner vielleicht nicht so sehen. Das MHN will sie auch rehabilitieren, um sie zu produktiven Mitgliedern der Gesellschaft zu machen. Seven erwidert, dass ihre Opfer diese Chance nicht mehr haben. Er fragt, weshalb sie dieses barbarische System nicht aufwühlt. Seven antwortet, dass sie sich um Objektivität bemüht, was ihr oftmals erlaubt beide Seiten eines Streits zu betrachten. Der Doktor meint, dass seine Programmierung ihm vorschreibt, dass Töten falsch ist, egal wer es tut. Iko verdrückt seine Portion sehr schnell und schmettert seine Schüssel gegen das Kraftfeld. Ihm gegenüber sitzt Joleg, der ihn fragt, ob er noch hungrig ist. Als Yediq mit zwei Sicherheitsleuten kommt, meint Joleg, dass Iko meinte, er bekomme zu wenig essen. Yedig droht, dass er dafür sorgt, dass er nichts zu essen bekommt. Dieser spricht anmaßend die Namen von Yediqs Töchtern, Boche und Ledara, aus und rät Yediq nicht zu denken, sie würden sicher sein. Durch diese Bemerkung brennen Yediqs Sicherungen durch, er deaktiviert das Kraftfeld und weist seine Wärter an Iko eine Lehre zu erteilen. Diese gehen sofort auf ihn los und verprügeln ihn mit ihren Waffen. Die Sicherheitsoffiziere der Voyager unterbinden schnellstmöglich die Schlägerei. Mit vorgehaltenen Phasern fordern sie die Wachen auf, aufzuhören. Auf Yedigs Nicken hin, befolgen die Wachen den Befehl. Akt II: Behandlung thumb|Janeway weist Yediq zurecht. Währenddessen weist Captain Janeway Yediq zurecht, dass sie auf ihrem Schiff keine Gewalt duldet und Tuvok von nun an die alleinige Verantwortung für die Gefangen trägt. Yedig rechtfertigt sich damit, dass Gewalt das Einzige sei, was Iko verstehe, worauf Janeway antwortet, dass er davon auch eine Menge verstehe. Dieser meint, dass sie Iko nicht kennt, wie er. Dessen Leben sei von Gewalt gegen Personen geprägt. Bevor er einen Familienvater tötete, habe er ein Dutzend Gewalttaten begangen. Janeway erwidert, dass das nicht seine Gewalt gegen Ihn rechtfertigt. Die Bewachung der Gefangenen überträgt sie währendessen Tuvok. Yedig bezeichnet Tuvok als nicht qualifiziert für diese Aufgabe. Dem widerspricht Janeway energisch, denn Tuvok arbeitet seit vielen Jahren für die Sicherheit der Sternenflotte. Iko muss mit schweren Kopfverletzungen auf die Krankenstation gebracht werden. Der Doktor behandelt ihn und bittet Seven of Nine dazu. In seinem Gehirn haben sich aufgrund der Schläge Ödeme im Scheitellappen gebildet und vitale Neurotransmitter sind blockiert, die der Doktor nur mithilfe von Sevens Nanosonden überbrücken kann. Er ruft sie daher auf die Krankenstation und bittet sie, sein Leben zu retten. Seven of Nine fügt sich seiner Bitte, hält diese Behandlung aber für ineffektiv, da Iko sowieso zum Tode verurteilt ist und bald sterben wird. Der Doktor ermahnt sie, dass Iko vielleicht auf der nygeanischen Heimatwelt hingerichtet, aber auf seiner Krankenstation nicht sterben wird. Seven fügt sich und lässt den Doktor Nanosonden extrahieren. Neelix serviert indessen den Gefangenen im Frachtraum eine Mahlzeit. Joleg bedankt sich und fügt hinzu, dass sie zufrieden sind, wenn sie einmal am Tag eine Mahlzeit erhalten. Er meint, dass Yedig sie gerne hungrig hält und erkennt, dass sich Neelix fragt, was er getan hat. Er bestätigt, dass er gemordet hat und Neelix fragt nach dem Grund. Daraufhin gibt er an, dass er Benkaraner ist und es allgemein bekannt sei, dass Benkaraner Verbrecher seien. Joleg behauptet, dass er sich in der Nähe eines Mordschauplatzes aufhielt, unschuldig sei und verhaftet wurde, weil er Benkaraner sei. thumb|Der Doktor informiert Iko über seinen Zustand. Der Doktor weckt Iko unterdessen und informiert ihn darüber, dass er ein schweres neurales Trauma erlitten hat, sie aber den Schaden beheben konnten. Iko bedankt sich, aber der Doktor meint, dass er Seven danken solle. Der Doktor holt unterdessen ein Schmerzmittel für seinen Kopf. Iko fühlt sich völlig verändert. Er redet mit Seven of Nine und bemerkt, sie sei die erste Person, in deren Augen er keine Angst gesehen hat. Iko meint, dass es sehr schön ist, jemandem in die Augen zu sehen und keine Angst zu sehen. Iko möchte sie in eine weitere Konversation verwickeln, sie blockt jedoch ab und behauptet im astrometrischen Labor erwartet zu werden. Er möchte wissen, was das ist, und sie erklärt es ihm, dabei offenbart Iko, dass er die Sternbilder seiner Heimatwelt liebt und sie als Kind stundenlang angestarrt habe, ihnen sogar Namen gegeben hat. thumb|Torres und Paris halten Neelix für leichtgläubig. Im Casino studiert Neelix ein PADD mit Daten über die nygeanische Heimatwelt, besonders über deren Strafsystem. Er wird dabei von Tom Paris und B'Elanna Torres unterbrochen, die etwas zu essen haben wollen. Er erzählt ihnen von Joleg. Tom Paris wertet seine Aussagen ab, da im Rehabilitationslager der Sternenflotte jeder eine Geschichte seine Unschuld betreffend hatte. Neelix untermauert jedoch Jolegs Aussagen: Die Benkaraner bevölkern nur 10 % des nygeanischen Raums, allerdings 80 % der nygeanischen Gefängnisse. Auch werden Benkaraner zehnmal häufiger zum Tode verurteilt, als Nygeaner. Neelix vermutet dahinter eine Diskriminierung der Spezies. Torres fragt ihn, woher er die Daten hat. Neelix berichtet, dass er die nygeanische Regierung kontaktiert und sein Interesse an einem kulturellen Austausch bekundet hat. Daher gewährten sie ihm Zugang zu Daten über ihr Strafrechtssystem. Er meint, dass Jolegs Aussage dabei vollkommen bekräftigt wird. Auf der Krankenstation fragt Iko den Doktor, weshalb dieser nicht durch seinen Schuss verletzt wurde. Das MHN antwortet, dass er ein Hologramm aus Photonen und Licht ist und daher nicht verletzt werden kann. In diesem Augenblick betritt Seven of Nine die Krankenstation. Der Doktor meint zu Seven, dass eine zweite Dosis Nanosonden Ikos Zustand weiter verbessern kann. Der Doktor meint, dass Iko nun stabiler wirkt. Als der Doktor Nanosonden von Seven entnimmt, hat Iko plötzlich Magenschmerzen. Er wird jedoch von ihm unbekannten Gefühlen und Gedanken geplagt. Iko kann nicht aufhören an den Mann zu denken, den er getötet hat. Seven meint, dass er Schuldgefühle erlebt. Iko antwortet, dass keines seiner Verbrechen bewirkte, dass er sich so fühlt. Der Doktor meint, dass Übelkeit ein Symptom von Schuld sein kann. Iko meint, dass es eine Art Bestrafung ist und fordert die Entfernung der Nanosonden, weil er sich nicht mehr so elend fühlen will. Der Doktor kann sich das zunächst nicht erklären. Akt III: Medizinische Probleme thumb|Der Doktor und Seven erkennen einen neuralen Defekt. Nach weiteren Scans und Vergleichen mit früheren Scans erkennt der Doktor das Problem: Die Nanosonden haben nicht nur die Ödeme überbrückt, sie haben auch einen angeborenen neurologischen Fehler behoben und neue neurologische Bahnen in seinem Kortex ausgebildet haben. Seven meint, dass Yedig vielleicht einen nygeanischen Mediziner kontakten kann, der ihnen relevante Informationen zur Verfügung stellen kann. Iko bittet Seven of Nine zu bleiben und mit ihm zu reden, weil er Angst hat. Als Seven erwähnt, dass sie in die Astrometrie muss, erkundigt er sich, was das ist. Seven antwortet, dass es ein Labor ist, um die Sterne zu erkunden. Iko berichtet, dass er in seiner Kindheit zum Nachthimmel blickte und die Gesichter und Tiere, gebildet aus vielen Sternen betrachtete. Er gab diesen Namen: Pedos der Krieger und Gesik das Biest. Pedos konnte Gesik in Ikos Vorstellung nie einfangen. Außerdem sah er Onella die Mutter mit 16 Sternen, ihren Töchtern. thumb|Neelix und Iko spielen Kadis-kot. Neelix spielt unterdessen Kadis-kot mit Joleg und berichtet, dass er erfahren hat, dass manche Mörder freigelassen wurden. Joleg informiert ihn, dass das Strafmaß von der Familie des Opfers festgelegt wird. Als Beispiel nennt er den Diebstahl von Neelix' Spielbrett: Für den Richter ist es vielleicht nur ein Spielbrett, aber für Neelix ein wertvoller Familienbesitz. Manche Leute ziehen eine Entschädigung der Rache vor, weshalb vermögende Angeklagte mit der Familie einen Vergleich schließen können. Neelix' Angebot, dass er mit dem Captain vielleicht einen Betrag aushandeln kann, der der Familie des Opfers übergeben wird, lehnt er ab, da es ein Schuldeingeständnis wäre. Stattdessen will er seinem Bruder einen Brief schreiben und ihn informieren, was ihm passiert ist. Neelix bringt ihm daher ein PADD. Seven of Nine bringt Iko inzwischen ein PADD mit einem astrometrischen Logbuch, dass Daten über verschiedene Sterne und Sternkonstellationen enthält. Er meint jedoch, dass dies nur Daten sind und würde lieber die Sterne sehen. Seven will ihm nach ihrer Schicht noch mehr Daten bringen. Durch Ikos Verwandlung fühlt sich Seven of Nine wieder stärker an ihre Taten als Drohne erinnert, auch sie lebt mit ständiger Schuld. Iko befragt sie zu ihrem Okularimplantat und ob es Schmerzen beim Anbringen verursacht hat. Zunächst behauptet sie, sich nicht zu erinnern. Iko erwidert, dass Leute durch ihn verletzt wurden und er daher den Tod verdient. Da werden sie vom Doktor unterbrochen, der Seven in sein Büro bittet. thumb|Der Doktor erklärt Janeway und Seven, dass Iko einen neuralen Defekt hatte. Der Doktor informiert sie und Captain Janeway, dass ein Knoten in Ikos Gehirn analog zur menschlichen Zirbeldrüse funktioniert und Verhaltensimpulse und das Fällen von Entscheidungen kontrolliert. Er ist das physiologische Äquivalent zu einem Gewissen. Normalerweise ist dieser Knoten durch Nervenbahnen mit dem Rest des Gehirns verbunden. Der Doktor zeigt ihr einen Scan und er meint, dass dieser Knoten nicht in sein Nervensystem integriert war. Seven meint, dass er so sein ganzes Leben für aggressives Verhalten anfällig war. Er hat quasi sein Gewissen aktiviert. Er glaubt, dass er mittlerweile imstande ist seine gewalttätigen Impulse zu kontrollieren. Seven fasst es so zusammen, dass er nicht mehr der Mann ist, der den Mord begangen hat. Akt IV: Berufung Der Doktor, Seven of Nine und Kathryn Janeway sprechen daraufhin mit Yedig. Dieser denkt, dass Iko sie täuscht. Der Doktor und Seven verweisen auf die neuen medizinischen Erkenntnisse und der Doktor meint, dass Iko gewissermaßen ein Opfer seiner eigenen Biologie ist. Yedig meint, dass die Entscheidung darüber ihnen nicht obliegt und Seven fügt hinzu, dass er auch nicht darüber zu entscheiden hat. Janeway beruft sich auf das nygeanische Recht. Tuvok erkundigt sich, ob das nygeanische Recht die Berufung kennt. Yedig antwortet, dass ein zum Tode Verurteilter Berufung bei der Familie des Opfers einlegen kann. Janeway fordert ihn auf, Tuvok bei der Einreichung einer Berufung zu unterstützten. thumb|Iko fordert Seven auf, die Berufung zurückzuziehen. Als Seven of Nine Iko über ihr Vorhaben informiert, fordert dieser sie auf, die Berufung zurückzuziehen. Er denkt, dass er den Tod verdient. Jeden Tag sehe er, wie seine Hände den Hals seines Opfers zudrücken und er hört die Geräusche, die er von sich gibt. Er findet sich selbst abscheulich. Nach dieser Offenbarung fragt ihn Seven, ob er sie abscheulich findet. Iko antwortet, dass sie immer nett zu ihm war. Seven kommt auf seine Frage zurück, ob das Einsetzen ihres Occipitalimplantats schmerzhaft war und sie behauptete, sie erinnere sich nicht mehr. Sie gesteht, dass sie gelogen hat und eröffnet ihm, dass es das schmerzhafteste war, was sie je erlebt hat. Auf seine Nachfrage, weshalb sie log, antwortet sie, dass sie sich schuldig fühlt, weil sie andere zur gleichen Prozedur gezwungen hat. Iko fragt nach dem Grund und Seven of Nine erklärt ihm, dass sie damals keine Kontrolle über ihr Handeln hatte und vom Kollektiv dazu gezwungen wurde. Ebenso konnte er bei dem Mord keine Kontrolle ausüben, die ihm erst ihre Nanosonden gegeben hätten. Sie bezeichnet seine Exekution als Fehler. Iko verlangt in seine Zelle gebracht zu werden und lehnt jede Sonderbehandlung ab. Dann fasst er in das Kraftfeld. Man kommt seinem Wunsch nach. Als Neelix wenig später den Gefangenen ihr Essen bringt, meint er zu Iko, dass er hungrig sein muss. Bei der erneuten Essensausgabe besteht Iko darauf, dass sein Essen an Egrid gegeben wird, weil er ihm sein Essen über Monate gestohlen hat. thumb|Janeway und Yediq teilen Seven die Ablehnung von Ikos Berufung mit. Wenig später informieren Janeway und Yediq Seven im Bereitschaftsraum des Captains darüber, dass die Familie die Berufung abgelehnt hat und den medizinischen Beweis ablehnt. Yedig fügt hinzu, dass die Familie den Antrag beleidigend fand. Seven schlägt vor, die Familie zu zwingen, die Beweise anzusehen. Yedig antwortet, dass es Gesetze gibt, die die Familien der Opfer vor emotionalem Stress schützen. Daraufhin schlägt Seven vor, Iko Asyl auf der Voyager zu gewähren. Yedig wirft ein, dass Janeway versichert hat, die Gefangenen auszuliefern. Der Captain bekräftigt diesen Entschluss und schickt Yedig anschließend aus dem Raum, um allein mit Seven zu sprechen. Nachdem Yedig den Raum verlassen hat, erklärt Janeway, dass sie alles in ihrer Macht stehende getan haben. Seven begründet ihr Handeln damit, dass sie Iko die gleiche Chance geben will, wie Janeway ihr gab. Der Captain fordert sie auf, sich nicht für die Verbrechen des Kollektivs schuldig zu fühlen. Ihr Gespräch wird jedoch von Waffenfeuer unterbrpchen. Wenig später wird die Voyager von einem benkaranischen Schiff angegriffen. Janeway und Seven begeben sich auf die Brücke, wo sie Chakotay über die Situation informiert. Durch den Angriff fällt die Energie im Frachtraum aus, die Gefangen kommen frei. Tuvok begibt sich umgehend dorthin. Sie nutzen die Gunst der Stunde, überwältigen die Sicherheitsoffiziere und bemächtigen sich deren Waffen. Auch zwei Gefangene werden betäubt. Iko bleibt in seiner Zelle zurück. Akt V: Schuld und Strafe thumb|Joleg nimmt Yediq als Geisel. Auf der Brücke meldet Chakotay an der taktischen Station inzwischen, dass die Schilde auf 60 % gefallen sind. Das benkaranische Schiff antwortet nicht auf ihre Rufe, weshalb Chakotay auf ihre Waffen zielt. Tuvok, Yedig und mehrere Sicherheitsoffiziere versuchen inzwischen die Kontrolle zurückzuerlangen. Tuvok informiert die Brücke, dass das angreifende Schiff versucht die Benkaraner herauszubeamen, was Kim bestätigt. Es gelingt dem benkaranischen Schiff einige Gefangene heraus zu beamen. Chakotay zerstört ihre Transporterphalanx, woraufhin sich das Schiff zurückzieht. Paris fragt den Captain, ob er einen Verfolgungskurs setzen soll, was Janeway jedoch verneint, da es wichtiger ist, die Gefangenen wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Sie informiert sich bei Tuvok nach dem Status und dieser meldet, dass sie zwei Gefangene neutralisiert haben. Inzwischen versuchen einige Gefangene in die Shuttlerampe zu gelangen. Yediq schießt einen Benkaraner nieder, wird dann jedoch gefangen genommen. Joleg bestätigt die Vorurteile gegenüber Benkaranern und will Yediq töten, wenn er nicht innerhalb von fünf Minuten ein Shuttle erhält. Tuvok ruft die Brücke und will Yediq herausbeamen lassen. Allerdings teilt ihm Janeway mit, dass die Transporter ausgefallen sind und sie mindestens zehn Minuten für die Reparatur brauchen. Joleg und ein Benkaraner ziehen sich mit Yediq in den Frachtraum zurück, wo noch zwei Sicherheitsleute und mehrere Gefangene auf dem Boden liegen. Yedig meint, dass er nicht kooperiren wird. Joleg zielt auf Yedig. Iko, der sich an dem Ausbruch nicht beteiligt hat, tritt aus seiner Zelle und verlangt Yediq selbst töten zu dürfen, da ihn die Wärter verprügelt haben. Joleg übergibt ihm den Phaser, anstatt Yediq nun zu töten, gibt Iko den Phaser an ihn weiter. Dieser betäubt daraufhin Joleg und den anderen Benkaraner. Zunächst zielt er auch auf Iko und steht auf. Dann senkt er jedoch die Waffe und sieht ihn erstaunt an. thumb|Iko bittet die Familie seines Opfers um Gnade. Iko berichtet der Familie über Subraum, dass er nun eine andere, eine bessere Person ist und diese Crew ihm geholfen hat, dies zu erkennen. Er meint, dass er seinen Tod akzeptieren kann, wenn er ihnen hilft, Frieden zu finden. Auch will er nicht um sein Leben flehen. Wenn sie ihn leben lassen, verspricht er niemals Jemanden zu verletzen. Er bittet sie nur zur Kenntnis zu nehmen, dass es ihm furchtbar leid tut, das Liebste genommen zu haben. Neelix bringt inzwischen Joleg seine nächste Ration. Als dieser fragt, ob sie eine Partie Kadis-kot spielen, antwortet Neelix, dass er ihm helfen wollte, er ihn aber nur ausnutzte. Die Nachricht die er seinem Bruder schickte, führte ihn zur Voyager und griff sie an. Er hat außerdem Yedigs Sicherheitsbericht gelesen und erkennt, dass er drohte Yedig zu töten. Joleg meint, dass er krank ist und von ihrem Doktor geheilt werden muss, um eine Berufung einreichen zu können. Neelix ignoriert ihn und geht weiter. thumb|Seven zeigt Iko Sternbilder. Später nimmt Seven Iko mit ins astrometrische Labor und zeigt ihm die Sternbilder. Er ist fasziniert von Onella, der Mutter und Paedos. Iko findet es nett von Janeway, dass sie ihn hierher gehen ließ. Zusammen malen sie sich eine Zukunft für Iko aus, eventuell auf der Voyager. Er glaubt aber nicht, dass er nützlich sein könnte auf dem Schiff. Seven erwidert, dass sie etwas finden werden. Seine Hoffnung auf eine zweite Chance im Leben wird jedoch zunichte gemacht. Janeway und Yediq überbringen ihm das Ergebnis des Gnadengesuchs: Die Familie des Opfers hat abgelehnt. Yediq muss ihn zurück in die Zelle bringen und Iko folgt ihm. In wenigen Stunden wird sie ein Transportschiff abholen. Bevor er geht, meint er zu Seven, dass er sie als die Person in Erinnerung behalten will, die sich nicht fürchtete ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Dann geht er mit Yediq und den Sicherheitsoffizieren. Später sucht Janeway Seven of Nine in der Astrometrie auf. Der Captain hat die Warpkernanalyse durchgesehen. Diese hat Seven in 22 Stunden fertiggestellt, obwohl man dafür üblicherweise Tage braucht. Seven meint, dass es unfair ist, dass Iko für einen Mord exekutiert wurde, sie aber für Millionen Tötungen nicht bestraft wurde. Janeway antwortet, dass sie denkt, dass es Strafe genug ist, dass sie 22 Jahre ihres Lebens an die Borg verloren hat. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Diese Folge beschäftigt sich wie für Star Trek typisch mit gesellschaftlich relevanten Themen: Die Voyager-Crew führt eine Diskussion über die Todesstrafe. Zudem wird angesprochen, dass eine gewissen Rasse - die Benkaraner- deutlich häufiger zu Tode verurteilt wird. Hier sollen offensichtlich Paralleln zu den USA hergestellt werden. Farbige werden dort deutlich häufiger zu Tode verurteilt als Weiße. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Repentance (episode) es:Repentance fr:Repentance (épisode) nl:Repentance Kategorie:Episode (VOY)